Continued-A-Rooney
Continued-A-Rooney is the first episode in season 3 of Liv and Maddie. The episode continues of from the Season 2 Finale. It aired on September 13, 2015. This episode scored 1.8 million viewers. Overview While Joey and Maddie try to catch Diggie before he departs for Australia, Liv covers for Maddie at home. But when Diggie shows up at the Rooney house, chaos ensues, reminding Parker of his favorite soap opera drama. Meanwhile, Liv gets a call from her manager telling her she landed a coveted role in a new TV show "Voltage". Episode Summary Following the events of "Champ-a-Rooney", Maddie comes to see Diggie, but he is nowhere to be found. Maddie and Joey later go to the airport and leave for L.A. as Diggie is supposed to be staying there for a short while before leaving for Australia. Liv decides to cover for Maddie in the meantime. After Parker's favorite show Linda and Heather ended on a cliffhanger he is desperate for drama, so he follows Liv around to entertain himself. When Karen and Pete question Maddie's absence, Parker lies by saying that Maddie is in the kitchen. Liv thus has to keep Karen and Pete away from the kitchen while pretending to be Maddie and being herself simultaneously. When Maddie and Joey go to L.A., Diggie appears at the Rooney's house and says that he has come back for Maddie. Maddie fails to find Diggie in L.A. and buys a ticket to Australia to meet him there. Meanwhile, Becky Bickelhoff arrives to tell Liv that she has landed the role in a new show called Voltage, but Liv declines because of how she missed her family the last time she left for four years. However, Becky later arrives to tell Liv that the people making the show will let her film it in Wisconsin, exposing Maddie's absence to Karen and Pete. Liv tells them the truth that Maddie left to catch Diggie in Australia; however, soon enough, Diggie arrives in L.A., and Maddie and Diggie have a romantic moment, though Joey ruins it. Maddie tells Diggie he should go to Australia and they agree to just stay friends for now; however, when he comes back, they will be more than just that. In the end, Joey goes to bed angry because Karen and Pete were not angry at his absence. Cast Main Cast *Dove Cameron as Liv and Maddie Rooney *Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney *Tenzing Norgay Trainor as Parker Rooney *Kali Rocha as Karen Rooney *Benjamin King as Pete Rooney Recurring Cast *Ryan McCartan as Diggie Smalls *Rena Strober as Becky Bicklehoff Guest Cast *Kimberly Shannon Murphy as Flailing Woman *Frank Caliendo as Vince Trivia *This is the Season 3 premiere. *It is the sequel to Champ-A-Rooney. Joey summarizes everything that happened up until that episode. *This is followed by Voltage-A-Rooney, which also aired on September 13, 2015. *Rounding up, a round trip ticket from Milwaukee to Los Angeles costs at least roughly $300, while a ticket from LA to Australia at least $1,000. Therefore between Maddie and Joey they would have had to spend no less than $1,600 on plane tickets. *This is Diggie's first appearance in Season 3. *Along with "SPARF-A-Rooney", Parker is taller and his voice has gotten deeper, due to Tenzing Norgay Trainor going through puberty. *Robert Downey Jr. is mentioned in this episode. *There was no change to the theme song, even though it's a new season. *When Joey says "When the universe wants you to move on, Maddie it's gonna make you move on" to Maddie, it foreshadows that she would later go out with Josh. Goofs *When Joey enters the airport, he's not wearing all of the gear that he was wearing in the previous scene. *Continuity Errors: This Episode does take place after the Season 2 Finale. But with some Errors. Back in Season 2, Liv had the same hair style as Season 1 but, In This Episode, Liv's Hair changes. *Parker and his Friends did say that they were going to sit on the couch until season 3 of Linda and Heather start. But in this episode, Parker is the only one left sitting on that couch. Gallery Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Aired In 2015 Category:Aired Episodes Category:Miggie Arc Category:Season premieres Category:Season Premieres Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 3 2015